<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bang The Doldrums by posessedahlia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458950">Bang The Doldrums</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/posessedahlia/pseuds/posessedahlia'>posessedahlia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slipknot (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff, Implied Smut, Implied/Referenced Sex, Just guys being dudes in love, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/posessedahlia/pseuds/posessedahlia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't sleep that night (morning). His brain too busy and packed full of images of that dumb blonde drop-out pressed full against his chest, his words dropping absent just below his helix; </p><p>Wanna keep you here forever. </p><p>Where? With you?</p><p>With me. </p><p>-</p><p>Joey's trying to convince himself there's nothing to Corey that he loves. But you can only lie to yourself for so long.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joey Jordison/Corey Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bang The Doldrums</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, hi, hello. It's your (second?) favorite Sidney and I'm dropping another fic at your feet after, like, a month of nothingness. Which is incredibly lame on my part; but I have fleeting ideas that never become anything. Anyways, this is me apologizing because I didn't realize it had been that long since I posted. </p><p>Okay so basically this is just ENTIRELY inspired by Bang The Doldrums by Fall Out Boy and I'm not sorry... It's a good song.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I wrote a goodbye note in lipstick on your arm when you passed out."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> "Shit. Fuck." Joey's tripping over shoes and clothes in the darkness that is 5am Des Moines. There's spilt food on the bedside table near Corey's head and he's trying (and failing) to make as little noise as possible because he's scared if he wakes the mighty beast that is CT, he might not be able to turn away and get home in time; before Shawn notices he's out and his shit attempt of covering his absence with his radio will be for nothing.</p><p>It was, for nothing, y'know, cuz Paul's on the couch in the living room with Shawn, who has an empty bowl in his lap and the TV on mute. He checks the clock on the wall and, "5:24. That's a new record, Joe." </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Leave it, Paul." He nods sheepishly at Shawn; he couldn't let him know that him knowing about his late night endeavors was news to him; he thought he'd been being sneaky. Though that he'd been sneaky every place this happened at. Every party where he'd end up against Corey's side whispering to each other secrets and taunts that would never reach the ears of anyone but the two of them. (Or when, 20 minutes later, he'd end up in the bathroom with his ass bare on some old ceramic sink and his legs around Corey's hips, the bone pressed into his calf.) He thought that their quick looks and fucked out smiles were expertly hidden behind pulses and skillfully placed red solo's in front of their lips. He thought wrong. </p><p>He didn't sleep that night (<strike>morning</strike>). His brain too busy and packed full of images of that dumb blonde drop-out pressed full against his chest, his words dropping absent just below his helix; </p><p>
  <em>Wanna keep you here forever. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where? With you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>   He's pointlessly scanning items, bagging them, giving receipts. It's helpless. He gives a <em>'Have a good day!'  </em>to (almost) everybody who he's checked out and they don't feel he's good enough to answer back to. He never dwells on it for too long; they're working some gas station in the middle of God knows where Des Moines. He'll never see these people again. Sid sits on a stool at Joey's feet behind the counter swiping a label-maker across anything he can get his paws on. </p><p>"You know, Sid," Joey leans against the counter, "there's things to do around here. Your job, for one." Sid scoffs at him. </p><p>"I <em>am </em>doing my job." He waves the label-maker back and forth a couple of times, "I'm <em>labeling things, </em>Nathan." The bell on the front door rings from behind the two of them and Joey points at Sid (a warning.) while he turns to greet the customer. </p><p>"Good after-" Sid's pulling on Joey's pantleg, and Joey kicks at him. </p><p>"Todd alert, Joseph. <em>Todd. Alert." </em> Joey kicks him again, for good measure, and decides today is the day when he realizes his infatuations and mature relations (as Paul calls them.) with Corey were known by more people than he had originally assumed. He sighs, and palms at the counter as he rests all his weight on it; nervous. </p><p>"Hey, Joey." Corey's scratching his head and biting at the inside of his lip. Joey can tell. "Missed you this morning."</p><p>He scans the soda waiting in front of him. "Yeah, that's my bad." He kicks at Sid again when he hears him stifling a laugh, and then looks at CT, doe-eyed and pretty in front of him, and he coughs. "Hey, I was actually just going on a break." He glares at Sid. <em>Can't get a bit of privacy in this place.</em> "Smoke?" Corey nods and drops a couple bills and change into Joey's open palm before meeting him at the side-door attached to the counter, which Joey pushes open with his hip while pulling his cigarettes from his back pocket. He leads the way through the freezer and to the backdoor near the trashcans. Corey holds the door on the way out. </p><p>   They stand relatively far apart; like they're scared the other bites. It doesn't help that Joey forgot why he even had the idea of inviting Corey out here in the first place, so now it's just embarrassing. Joey steps closer when he hears some mumble about, "Do you gotta light or.." And he holds his hand cupped around Corey's and lights him up with a baby blue lighter that's been jacked from Paul's stash he has on their front porch. </p><p>So now they're close. Their sides pressed together and their elbows knocking every now and again. And this is just what they do. Pretend the night before did <em>not. Happen. </em><em>Avoid it at all costs. </em></p><p>"You know that kid Mick?" Joey snorts. Raises his eyebrows, "<em>Kid? </em>Corey, you're the same age. Plus, he's like 8 feet tall." </p><p>"Six foot four, but whatever-" </p><p>"Too tall for me..." </p><p>"<em>Anyways. </em>You know who I'm talking about. He's having a going away party tonight." Corey's eye-balling Joey; watching while his eyes open and close. While he breathes. </p><p>"Oh yeah? Where's he going away to?" </p><p>Corey hates when he's like this; arrogant and fuckin' <em>cocky.</em> Because he knows he's nervous. Like he's waiting for some giant sign to fly through the sky telling the whole world: <em><strong>THESE GUYS FUCK!! </strong></em></p><p>"He's not- Listen, I want you to come." He notices how little he's smoked of his cigarette. "Will you? I can swing by and get you." </p><p>Joey crushes the butt under his shoe and takes a step away from Corey. "Yeah. Come get me at... Whenever this thing starts." He's already opening the back door; walking inside. </p><p>He kicks a milk crate in-between to make sure Corey gets back in. </p><p> </p><p>   "Joeyyyy! Your boyfriend's here." Joey drags out of his room in a rush and all but kills Paul in the process. </p><p>"He's not my fuckin'," He hits Paul with the jacket in his hand, "boyfriend, dick." He doesn't give him a chance to say anything back; just takes his house key off the hook by the front door and yanks it open. </p><p>"Use protection!" Paul calls after him. Joey flips him off behind his back while he jogs the rest of the way to the curb where Corey's shitty Honda's parked right up on it. He climbs in in a huff. </p><p>"Hey." </p><p>"Hi." Joey pushes his hair out of his face. </p><p>"Is that... Does Paul wanna come too?" Joey's exasperated for no other reason than embarrassment while he answers, "Yeah, he's coming. He already knows Mick." He pauses. "Can we go already?" </p><p>"Yes sir..." Joey doesn't notice when Corey rolls his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Joey forgets he's supposed to be embarrassed and all around <em>not into </em>Corey. Because the place is packed and he feels lost and before he's two steps in, he has Corey's left hand in his and says something like, "Don't wanna lose each other, okay..." and Corey doesn't let him see his smile. It's his victory smile, and he knows Joey can tell the difference between this one and his normal one. </p><p>"Dude, I'm serious. She totally asked to blow me, like, right there!" Joey and Corey molt into the circle that's been formed of all their friends in the eye of the party; holding hands and whispering underneath Chris' loud (100% already told before) story. Joey contributes to the conversation when he's pulled in ("C'mon, Joey can back me up on this one. Right, Joe?" "Oh, yeah, for sure."), but he's mostly fiddling with the beltloop on Corey's jeans and twisting the ring on CT's left ring finger. </p><p>They end up in the same place they did two days ago; except this time around the sink is more sturdy and it doesn't distract them from the task at hand; Corey's nose dug into the dip of Joey's collarbone and Joey's heels pushed into the backs of Corey's thighs. </p><p>"Missed you.." </p><p>It's only been," Joey grunts, "barely over 12 hours." </p><p>Still I-" Corey's biting at the swell in Joey's throat and soothing over it immediately after, "missed you." </p><p>Joey doesn't answer; just kisses against the hair glued to Corey's forehead. </p><p> </p><p>   Iowa's cold in the morning. Joey knows that much. And only because of the shameful walks he makes back to his house. </p><p><em>Should've driven myself to that stupid party.</em> Joey thinks to himself. Would've<em> saved myself the freezing weather biting my dick off. </em></p><p>Paul's on the couch again when he opens the door. This time, though, Chris is in the kitchen and he waves when Joey steps over the threshold. </p><p>"Good night, Joseph?" </p><p>"Do you want me to rock your shit, <em>Pauly?</em>" Joey's already toed his shoes off by the front door and is making the trek to his room. </p><p>"You're all talk! You love me." </p><p>And he's in his room thinking about that dumb blonde drop-out again. The rise and fall of his chest while he sleeps and the words he says when he's awake. </p><p>
  <em>I miss you when you're gone. You know that, right? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You won't let me forget. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>